I Was Once an Innocent
by cece1090
Summary: Jane explains her history to Nessie, after Nessie claims she wants to join the Volturi to be with her love Alec. Seems there's more to the red eyed blond than what one sees. It's a story of how an innocent can be turned into a monster. Awesome ending!


So I've had this idea for a while now. It's meant to just be a one shot, but if enough people review, I might turn it into something more. Jane has always been one of my favorites in the series, her character memorizes me. I have this need to explain why she became so hateful and maybe offer some type of redemption.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I just sat in silence at Renesmee's outburst. So she wanted to become part of the Volturi guard, that her love for Alec was stronger than her love for her best friend Jacob? It was strange, weren't they supposed to be soul mates or something to that accord? Edward's head shoots up and nods quickly. His expression holds one of anger and hurt, I'm not even sure which part is winning. I guess this shouldn't surprise me too much. This was never supposed to happen. We only supposed to come and look after little Nessie, watch her, make notes of her, make sure she wasn't a threat to our species; he was never supposed to fall in love with her.

"But Daddy, please!" She cries dropping to her knees before him.

"Renesmee, we love you Honey. I just don't think that this is wise." Bella quickly adds her voice thick with concern.

Immediately Nessie's eyes light up and ignite with fury. She quickly stands in a blur, much too fast for the average human's eye, but hardly fast at all compared to a full blown vampire.

"No! If you loved me you would be happy for me! You would let me go!" She yells balling up her fists.

"Renesmee! That isn't fair and you know it!" Edward lashed out agitatedly.

I can already tell his patience is wearing thin. He only glares to my direction, his eyes telling me to stay out of it.

"Just shut up! I'm not a child anymore!" She screams in fury.

I snicker escapes my lips, immediately gaining all eyes on me.

"Have something to say?" Renesmee spit out.

I just stared at her in silence. It was completely uncanny at how much alike we were. It was almost like looking into a mirror. She had such passion, such life and didn't like the feeling that it was being snuffed out. Her potential as a half-breed was amazing, so one can only imagine what she could achieve as a full vampire. She would be Aro's jewel, his new ruby to show off. Unfortunately after staying here for a year, I know her well. She would never live up to his expectations. She was too pure, still much on an innocent.

"Sorry, I guess being six is the new sixty." I say mockingly receiving a snarl from her.

I know she's not stupid, who be stupid enough to actually attack me? Not very many.

"Hey, would you just shut up? This is none of your concern sister." My brother spat.

None of my concern? This has everything to do with me!

"Alec, you are my brother and she is about to be your mate. I think this has a hell of a lot to do with me." I say coldly.

"No, actually it doesn't given the fact you can't possibly to wrap your brain around how I actually love her." He says heatedly.

His claim opens a whole new door for hate and anger. He didn't even know what love was let alone to love someone. He was sadistic and a monster. Maybe he forgot, doesn't matter, I don't have any problem reminding him.

"Ha! You claim that you love her." I say peering straight into his eyes. "If you love her, you wouldn't dare bring her back." I spat out.

"That's exactly why I am bringing her back! Because I love, because unlike you, I have the capacity to see someone other than myself!" He screams standing up.

"Oh is that right! Because I'm pretty sure the only person you're thinking about right now is yourself!" I scream standing as well.

He crouches to an attacking position and I do the same despite Carlisle telling me to calm down. I am barely aware that Nessie is actually crying on the floor in agony, Jacob doing his best to not kill Alec and Edward seething over the entire ordeal. No, all I am really aware of is me, and my idiotic brother.

"You're just scared that I'll take over her position! That I could actually do it better than you!" Nessie screams from across the room.

I merely laugh at her remark, the stupid girl.

"You honestly think you could ever take my position away? This has nothing to do with my stupid position!" I scream at her causing Bella to run over to her daughter in fear that I might attack her.

"Then what is it about! Why are you threatened by me so much!" She screams.

In my momentary lapse of judgment I unleash my fury on her. Just as soon as she starting screaming and writhing on the floor, I was being thrown through the wall by Alec. Quickly, I was back on my feet facing my brother once more.

"Why can't you just accept she belongs with me! That she belongs with the Volturi!" He spat out!

"Because she'll turn into me!" I scream without thinking.

Immediately all hate in my brother's eyes vanish and the room becomes painstakingly quiet. No one, was supposed to her that. No one was supposed to know that I actually cared about the little human. Everyone's eyes rest on my disheveled figure. I had two options, one either blow it off and still be the heartless Jane that cares about no one, or tell the truth and maybe save this girl before me the same tragic ending. Time itself seems to have stopped. I take a slow step toward Nessie.

"Listen to me, I wasn't always like this." I say warily. "Once I was innocent, once I was happy, once I was sweet. But that was in the past." I finish softly silently hoping that would be enough.

I watch her expression turn to one of confusion and somewhat pity as she continued to eye me.

"I don't understand. What do I have anything to do with you?" She says cautiously.

I look at her debating on whether to tell the truth. Guess I might as well.

"Nessie, look, do really think Aro is going to just accept your values when you get there? He doesn't care about anyone but himself, not even his wife. He only sees you as a weapon. Someone who he will eventually use for his sick purposes." I say flatly.

"You would speak this way of your family?" She says almost disgustedly.

I scoff at her words.

"Family, you call that a family?" I say with the coldness returning into my eyes. "I haven't had much luck with family, even before I was turned. The Volturi is nothing like a family, not like yours' anyway." I say scoffing not missing my brother's icy glare.

"Give me a reason, give me a good solid reason why I shouldn't go." She says straightening her shoulders.

We stand there in silence, her eyes daring me to say something of worth; something of value. I know that if I open this, if I open Pandora 's Box, I might not be able to slam the lid shut again. It was dangerous, speaking of the past. The very idea of me telling her my one weakness, trust, frightened more than anything. It was quite strange, that of all the things to be frightened of; it was trust I feared the most. I close my eyes and take a deep, unnecessary breath.

"I was sixteen when I was turned. Very much your age right now. Alec and I lived in this tiny village close to Volturra. The year was 1368 and I was very much still a child in many ways. That year numerous of things happened, I fell in love, my parents and I were getting along quite well and I was soon to be married. I don't remember things in much detail, but there was one emotion that I vividly remember; happiness. I was happy." I scoffed slightly. "Funny how everything changes in the blink of an eye. My world only consisted what I imagined. I didn't see the betrayal lurking behind my door, even in my own home. I found out soon enough." I said as I looked away and walked towards the window.

"Next thing I know I'm being dragged by the towns' people to the square. They excused us of witchcraft after I stupidly trusted my love at my abilities to take pain away. My own parents sold us out. " I continued peering out the window.

Suddenly I turned around and looked Nessie straight in the eyes.

"They tied us to a stake and burnt us alive. Our own parents watched and did nothing. I thought Aro was saving me. He claimed that he would be everything our parents would never be, and I believed him. But he took my trust and hatred I had for the people who killed me and manipulated me. So I took my revenge, Alec and I killed everyone in the village." I said coldly. "Including our parents." I finished softly.

I stayed quiet for a minute finally speaking up again.

"Don't you see Nessie? If you go, in six months time you will be me. Aro will say whatever he needs to say to make you hate your family. You _**will **_turn your back on them, you _**will **_betray them out of hate, and you _**will **_kill them in the end. There's no way around it. In six months time, you'll lose all trace of humanity left in you." I say softly.

"You'll turn into the very thing you hate the most, a monster." I finish softly.

We look at each other for a moment and her eyes practically scream uncertainty and fear. Her breathing becomes unlabored and for a moment, just for a moment I thought I got to her. Immediately her eyes resolve and I know it's all lost. She's made her decision despite my better judgment and one day she'll look back and regret it.

She simply walks over and stands by Alec and places her hand firmly on his arm. I look away sympathetically at Edward.

"Well then I guess there's no point in me returning with you. Tell Aro my deepest wishes when you get there." I say as I sit down on the sofa.

I have nowhere to go, despite what I said Volturra is my home. Correction, was my home. I watch as Renesmee and Alec leave. My brother turns to me, almost in sadness but I know we will meet again. Bella collapses on the floor next to Edward crying out in emotional pain. They've lost their only daughter and Jacob, god there is no words for what he looks like. He looks as if all the happiness of the world has drove out of him.

"I guess I'll be on my way. I'm sorry, I tried." I say simply.

Carlisle simply nods to me and I make my way to the door. Suddenly the door flings open and a boy, not much older than sixteen stands before me with tan skin. His scent fills my nostrils and I grimace. Shape shifter. I look into his eyes and suddenly it was as if all strings were pulling me to him. Hatred fills my senses and the need to attack is almost unbearable. My eyes go crimson and a snarl erupts through my mouth and his eyes go wide at my sudden predatory mode. His eyes then narrow and he begins to shape. Just as I am about to launch myself at him, multiple arms drag me back.

I see Jacob running up to the boy his eyes filled with fury that I can't explain. All I know is that I _need_ to attack him.

"What the hell Seth! On freaking leach!" Jacob roars literally dragging the boy out the house.

I'm not sure what just happened, but all I know is that I'm not going anywhere anytime soon.

If you liked this one, I have another which is also good (way better than this to be honest!) called "Unlovable" Check it out, it's on my profile!

So tell me what you think!


End file.
